Mayday! I'm in love
by Bulecelup
Summary: Germany selalu tidur di sisi tempat tidur yang sama, menyisakan sisi yang lainnya untuk Italy. Entah mengapa Germany melakukan semua hal untuk ‘dua’ orang, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. tapi untuk Italy juga. GermanyxN. Italy atau LudwigxFeliciano.


**Title: **Mayday! I'm in love

**Pair: **Germany x N. Italy/Ludwig x Feliciano Vargas

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Summary: **Germany selalu tidur di sisi tempat tidur yang sama, menyisakan sisi yang lainnya untuk Italy. Entah mengapa Germany melakukan semua hal untuk 'dua' orang, bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. tapi untuk Italy juga. GermanyxN. Italy atau LudwigxFeliciano.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Germany selalu tidur di sisi tempat tidur yang sama, yaitu sebelah kiri. Tempat tidurnya cukup besar, bisa untuk 2 orang. Dan Germany menyisakan bagian kanan untuk Italy, yang selalu nyusruk masuk untuk tidur bersamanya.

Sejak kapan Italy menempati sisi yang biasanya kosong itu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

".................." Germany tertegun melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Dia sedang menata meja makan untuk sarapan pagi, dan dia menaruh 2 piring makan di sana. Lengkap dengan sepasang sendok, garpu, pisau, dan gelas.

Sejak kapan dia menyiapkan piring untuk dua orang? Selama ini dia selalu menyiapkannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Germany~!" Italy yang baru saja selesai berpakaian melompat kecil untuk memeluk Germany dari belakang, dia bergelantung di leher pemuda bertubuh besar itu. "Selamat pagi~! Aku lapar! Sarapan apa kita hari ini?"

Germany hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Italy." Ucapnya dengan kalem.

Ya, dia menyiapkan dua piring itu untuknya dan untuk Italy.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hum?" Italy memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, hampir saja dia menjatuhkan botol minyak zaitun kedalam kuali pasta yang sedang dia masak, dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia memasak pasta banyak sekali, biasanya Italy tak pernah memasak pasta sebanyak ini.

Dan dia memasaknya di dapur rumah Germany.

"Italy? Aku pulang." Germany membuka pintu depan rumahnya, dia langsung di sambut oleh bau saus pasta yang dimasak oleh Italy di dapur. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu menu makan malam apa yang di masak oleh Italy saat ini.

"Germany~!" senyuman sumringah terpampang di wajah Italy, kedua pipinya berwarna pink tipis saat melihat Germany masuk kedalam rumah. "Aku sedang memasak makan malam! Hari ini kita makan pasta~!"

Tentu saja, Italy membuat masakan Pasta untuknya dan untuk Germany.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ve~ dimanakah Germany berada~?" Italy dari tadi berkeliling gedung pertemuan untuk mencari Germany yang hilang entah kemana dari sisinya, Italy memasukan kepalanya ke setiap ruangan dengan pintu terbuka untuk melihat apakah Germany berada di salah satu ruangan itu.

Ketika dia mau melihat kedalam sebuah ruangan, gerakannya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara England, China, dan Germany di dalam sana.

"Mengapa kau menjadikan Italy sebagai '_partner' _mu, Germany? Bukankah kau tahu kalau dia itu lemah, bodoh, dan tak bisa apa-apa?" Suara England adalah yang pertama kali Italy dengar dari dalam sana.

"Kukira kau akan merekrut negara yang jauh lebih kuat, aru." China juga ikut menimpali sambil memegang Shinattycchan di tangannya yang tak terlihat karena lengan bajunya yang panjang. "Bukannya malah merekrut Italy, aru."

Italy terdiam, mendengar perkataan menyakitkan tentang dirinya di belakangnya, dia tak menyangkal apa yang England dan China katakan, mereka benar; dia itu bodoh, lemah, gampang tertangkap musuh, dan sebagainya...

Kadang dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa Germany mau merekrutnya sebagai '_partner', _padahal dia hanya negara kecil yang lemah begini...

Germany sedikit terbatuk kecil untuk mendiamkan England dan China. "Bagiku Italy ialah sempurna, sempurna sesuai dengan kelihatannya."

ah, perkataan Germany membuat Italy terkejut, suara Germany terdengar lantang di dalam sana, Italy tahu pasti dia sedang kesal. Kesal mengapa? Karena perkataan England dan China soal Italy?

"Italy adalah sahabatku, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kalian untuk mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentangnya." Germany menatap tajam ke arah England dan China yang merasa bersalah karena ucapan mereka sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, karena urusanku telah selesai di sini."

Italy kembali lagi kepada kenyataan setelah mendengar Germany mau pergi keluar ruangan, dia harus segera pergi dari sana karena dia tak ingin Germany untuk melihatnya!

Maka Italy berlari sekencang mungkin dari depan ruangan itu, dengan sebuah senyuman merekah cantik di bibirnya.

Dia tahu dia memang tak salah untuk mencintai pemuda serius itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Kau itu bodoh apa idiot sih, mau saja menjadi _partner_ si kepala kentang bego itu!" Romano lagi-lagi menceramahi adiknya, Italy. (**MATTGASM: **_Yah, Romano mah 'menceramahi' semua orang tauk, kasian amat yak Spain ngurusin ini anak? Ckck...._)

"Germany~?" Italy yang sedang memetik bunga di perkarangan rumahnya langsung mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Germany~?"

Romano menghela nafas berat. "Memangnya apa bagusnya si kepala kentang itu sih! Dia itu bertolak belakang dengan kita, dia maniak bir, sedangkan kita wine! Dia maniak kentang, sedangkan kau pasta! Kalian itu bagaikan langit dan bumi! Sudah begitu si kepala kentang bego itu sering membentakmu! Buka matamu, Veneziano!" ucap _MANIAK_ Tomat itu.

Italy berkedip beberapa kali, mungkin sedang mencerna baik-baik perkataan Romano barusan. Lalu dia perlahan-lahan berdiri dari tanah, dan sambil tersenyum dia berkata...

"Karena aku menyukai Germany yang seperti itu~ Aku menyukai Germany apa adanya~" kata Italy dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Romano terlihat terkejut mendengar jawaban Italy, dia mau memprotesnya tapi Italy keburu berbicara duluan.

"Jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, kau pasti akan betah berlama-lama bersamanya. Germany mungkin terlihat keras dan serius, tapi di balik itu dia benar-benar sangat ramah dan penuh perhatian, dan kue buatan Germany juga sangat enak~!" Italy sedikit melompat kecil seraya dia mengatakan hal itu.

Romano telah kalah telak dari adiknya, dia tak mungkin protes tentang Germany lagi kepadanya setelah melihat Italy benar-benar yakin dan percaya dengan pilihannya.

"Hmph, terserah kau lah, kepala udara." Romano akhirnya pergi berjalan meninggalkan Italy di taman masuk kedalam rumah, ada sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Rupanya si kepala kentang benar-benar menjaga adiknya dengan baik...syukurlah.

Italy pun kembali memetik bunga, dia mengumamkan lagu sambil melakukannya. "Ve~ aku akan memberikan bunga ini kepada Germany~! Kuharap dia menyukainya~!" sahutnya dengan riang gembira.

Italy langsung berlari pergi dari perkarangan rumahnya dengan membawa bunga-bunga yang dia petik sendiri menuju rumah Germany, tanpa menyadari kalau orang yang bersangkutan berada tepat di belakang pohon perkarangan rumahnya sendiri.

"Italy...." Germany memegang erat sebuket bunga _aster _yang ada di tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Tadinya dia ingin memberikannya kepada Italy, namun sayangnya dia tak jadi melakukannya karena Italy terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Romano.

Pembicaraan yang membuat Germany tak mampu berkata-kata.

kemudian dia berlari ke arah yang sama yang Italy lalui, dia harus bisa sampai lebih dulu daripada pemuda itu.

Germany tahu dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang '_Special' _untuk Italy nanti.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ada kalanya Germany benar-benar merasa sangat kesepian, bahkan kadang-kadang dia merasa sendirian di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang ramai.

'_Aku melihat mereka namun mereka tak melihatku.'_

Germany bukanlah orang yang pandai untuk mengekspressikan perasaannya, sering kali dia harus menahan perasaannya sendiri, yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa sakit luar-dalam.

Dan disanalah dia berada, duduk termerenung di samping meja kerjanya, menatap lembaran-lembaran kertas terceceran di atas lantainya yang selalu bersih.

Germany sering kali membenci dirinya karena menjadi orang yang selalu tertutup dengan apapun, melaksanakan tugas sesuai dengan anjuran buku, orang yang selalu serius terhadap apapun, atau apalah.

Padahal dia hanya ingin di 'temukan' oleh orang lain, ingin membuka hatinya kepada orang lain...

Dan diapun menemukan orang itu sekarang.

"Germany?" Italy melongo masuk kedalam ruangan, melihat ruangan yang berantakan sudah membuat Italy curiga. Apalagi saat melihat Germany duduk meringkuk di samping mejanya. "Germany!"

"I-Italy?" Germany mengadahkan kepalanya, dia benar-benar terlihat kusut. Rambutnya tak tersisir kebelakang, dan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan juga kotor.

Italy berjalan kehadapan Germany dan langsung duduk dihadapannya, dia terlihat sedih dan khawatir melihat keadaan Germany. "Germany~? Apa yang terjadi?"

Mata berwarna biru terang bertemu dengan Mata berwarna coklat. Germany hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun, dia tak menyangka Italy akan menemukannya...

"Germany? Jika kau punya masalah kau dapat berbicara denganku~! Kita dapat membicarakannya sambil memakan pasta, iya kan~?" Italy memang tak pernah jauh dari yang namanya Pasta.

Germany sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang Italy katakan, semua orang sama saja di hadapannya, mereka datang dan pergi, melaluinya begitu saja seakan-akan dia tak pernah ada di sana.

Awal mulanya Germany mengira Italy juga seperti itu, dia akan datang jika dia membutuhkannya, dan akan pergi ketika dia sudah tak mempunyai urusan dengannya.

Tapi nyatanya Italy tak pernah melangkah keluar dari rumahnya, dia selalu berada di sana. Menunggu Germany.

Lalu Germany di kejutkan ketika ada dua tangan kecil memeluk tubuhnya, tangan Italy. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mendesakan tubuhnya kepada Germany, dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Germany.

"Jangan khawatir..." ucapnya dengan pelan. "Aku disini, aku disini sekarang, aku akan selalu bersamamu..." suaranya terdengar begitu naif dan egois, seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang kekeuh terhadap sesuatu yang ingin dia miliki.

Germany perlahan-lahan menutup matanya dan mengambil Italy untuk lebih mendekat kepadanya, tiba-tiba di dalam kegelapan matanya, Germany melihat sebuah pemandangan taman bunga, di tengah-tengahnya ada seorang anak berpakaian _maid _berwarna hijau, sedang menghadap ke belakang.

"_Holy----Roman---Em---pire."_

Sayup-sayup namun pasti, Germany mendengar nama itu. Nama yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, siapakah anak berpakaian _maid _itu? Apakah bayangan tadi ialah masa lalunya yang sama sekali tak dia ketahui?

"Germany?" suara Italy mengembalikan Germany kembali, dia langsung membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut dengan bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya barusan.

"Terima kasih, Italy." Germany memberikan sebuah ciuman kecil di atas kepala Italy, senyum di wajahnya merekah. Banyak orang bilang Germany tak dapat tersenyum apalagi tertawa, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berlaku di hadapan Italy. "Kau sudah menemukanku..."

Ya, Italy ialah orang yang menemukan hatinya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Feliciano, Feliciano." Germany menguncangkan tubuh Italy yang masih tertidur (_Di atas tempat tidurnya Germany, tentunya._) dengan pulas, Germany tak mengerti mengapa Italy sangat susah sekali untuk di bangunkan sekalinya dia sudah menutup mata.

"Feliciano... ayo bangun." Nada suara Germany hampir terdengar seperti bentakan walaupun tidak bermaksud seperti itu, akhirnya Germany melihat sedikit pergerakan di bawah selimut yang menutupi tubuh Italy, Germany menganggap kalau dia sudah bangun. "Feliciano, akhi---"

Mendadak, Italy melompat keluar dari dalam selimut dan langsung berlari memeluk Germany yang baru saja mau pergi ke arah pintu.

"AH!" hasilnya Germany terbanting ke lantai dengan Italy menduduki perutnya. Pemuda Italian itu menatap Germany dengan tampang imut dan mata bulat besar, dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang perlu untuk di belai.

"Katakan lagi~! Katakan lagi~!" ucap Italy sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Germany.

Germany meraba kepalanya sedikit, mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya secara utuh. "Me-mengatakan apa, hah!?" sahutnya.

"Namaku! Kau barusan memanggil namaku~!" Italy terlihat begitu bersemangat sekali, padahal dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hah--? Aku memanggil namamu karena dari tadi kau tidak bangu..." wajah Germany menjadi berwarna merah, wajahnya selalu merah jika melihat tingkah Italy yang super hyper, seperti saat ini.

Italy mulai meraung ketika mendengar Germany tak mau memanggil namanya. "Panggil namaku~!! Ayo, ayo lagiii~!!!"

Muka Italy yang sedang merengek lucu tentu saja membuat Germany kalah. "Bai—Baiklah....Feliciano...Feli..." ucap sang Comrade German dengan pelan.

"Yaaaaaaaa~" Italy tersenyum cerah, kemudian dia bangkit dari atas Germany dan langsung berlari ke ambang pintu. "Terima kasih~! Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Ludwig juga~! Ludwig~ Ludwig~ Ve~! Aku mau masak pasta~!"

Pemuda itu berlari kegirangan sambil menyebut nama asli Germany berulang-ulang kali, dia benar-benar bahagia sekali.

Wajah Germany menjadi tambah merah, dia tak menyangka Italy segirang itu ketika dia menyebut nama aslinya. Dan begitupun dengannya, ketika Italy memutuskan untuk mulai memanggil Germany dengan nama aslinya saja.

Sepertinya masih banyak hal menarik yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua... sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Alex on the Spot, **_**in: MadagascarEscape2Africa**_)

**MATTGASM: **_"I've been travelin', travelin' forever! But now I've found a home~ It's like I'm in heaven~! Hey-hey-yeah-yeah I'm workin' workin' it out~ check...." _*_di lempar rongsokan sampah pesawat terbang*_ huaaa _Alex on the spot~ _keren lagunyaaa~ XDDD download rame-rame yuk di 4 Shared. Com xDD *_ajang promosi*_

Ah... lagi-lagi Ludwig dan Felicano... mengapa CANON PAIR ini begitu enak untuk di apa-apain aja ya? Haha... dan saia baru sadar juga... *_ngeliat hasil ketikan dari atas sampai bawah*_ saia bikin FLUFF. Geez! udah lama banget nggak bikin Fluff! Sampe nggak nyadar deh =___="?

Aha...pas di bagian dimana Germany lagi pundung mode dan Italy datang untuk menyelamatkan, beberapa kata-katanya di ambil dari lirik lagu punya Germany yang berjudul "Einsamkeit"... dimana liriknya bener-bener nyinggung tentang perasaan Germany yang membuka hati kepada Italy~ AAAAAAHHHHH~~~ CANONNNN!! XDD

Saia percaya kalo Germany adalah Holy-Roman-Empire~!! :D Apalagi kalo baca Buon san Valentino comic strips.... AHAN, Germany dan Feliciano memang di takdirkan untuk hidup bahagia... *_sparkle eyes_*

Udah ah saia banyak ngebacot... thanks for reading ya~! Ve~!

**OMAKE: **Judul "_Mayday! I'm in love_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh Band Indie asal Indonesia, _D'cinnamons_.


End file.
